Lost
by PanPan Mishin
Summary: That's it. Konoha has finally been destroyed by the blood-thirsty Orochimaru. and everyone but Sakura is dead. She wants revenge, badly, even if she has to team up with the Akatsuki... But can she avoid falling in love in the process?
1. Chapter 1:The End of Konoha

_No matter how dark out pain, deep our failure,_

_Or difficult the obstacle in our way, we can find the strength not only_

_To endure, but to overcome. For God has planted a power in the human_

_Heart that does not yield to darkness, a brave hope_

_Hope with Him all things are possible._

_- All Things Are Possible ~ Sue Monk Kidd_

* * *

"_Sasuke, Stop!" yelled 8 year old Sakura, but the boy showed no sign of hearing. He just went back to stabbing Sakura's family and friends._

_First her mother, and then her father. Then Naruto and Ino. Then the rest. _

_All of them, gone. _

_She kept screaming at Sasuke, how much she hated him, how she should of killed him first. But now there was nothing she could do. He finally lifted his sword to his chest…_

_And stabbed himself._

* * *

Sakura Haruno ran through the streets of Konoha. It's been 9 years since Sasuke killed her family, friends and himself. She'd never forgive him. That backstabber.

But now she had more important business.

"Tsunade!" Sakura yelled and ran to her former mentor's body laying in front of the Hokage tower.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Tsunade whispered, her throat dry and swollen. "Shusi, don't speak…"

Sakura began attempting to heal her mentor. "It won't work, please don't."

"Tsunade… Where is everyone? Everyone disappeared! What happened!?"

"Sakura… Orochimaru…happened…" Her mentor choked out, blood managing to clog her throat.

A few moments passed by. Then Sakura finally began crying.

Tsunade had died, and so hadn't the entire Konoha village.

* * *

I should have been there… I should of protected them. I was too late to save Tsunade. I should of died with my village.

Sakura was now stumbling through the forest, it was about 7:30. It was definitely dark out. Tears streamed down Sakura's face. She had only but one purpose now.

Avenge her Village's death.

But to do that, she'd have to team up with her enemy.

The Akatsuki.

* * *

**(: I know, I know. It's short but I only had… 30 minutes. ): Please R&R! It's appreciated. ^^ And suggested. (; **

**OH! One more thing, PLEASE READ THIS:**

**My last story didn't go so great, I couldn't upload chapters, so I just said "Screw it" and deleted the story. PLEASE TELL ME HOW I CAN UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER. (: **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter: Itachi and Kisame!

Sakura was still stumbling around the forest, somewhat lost but she knew she had to get out of the Fire country. Before she left she gathered some things from her apartment. And respectfully buried Tsunade and a few others that she found laying around dead.

But one question came out to her: **Why had **_**Orochimaru**_** attacked?** Did she hear Tsunade right? Was there anything she forgot?

No. Sakura would make it.

She would fight tooth and claw to avenge her village's death. But she had to get some help.

Akatsuki.

Was there anyone else that would help her? Should she start over in a new Village like nothing ever happened?

No, this had to be done. She would torture Orochimaru until he begged for forgiveness. Then she would kill him. Yes. It would be perfect.

___________Morning_________

Sakura's eye lids fluttered open to reveal shiny green orbs. Then the silence was broken by a yawn.

'_Why am I so tired? I must of cried way too hard…' _She thought to herself, Jumping down from the tree that she camped in all night.

Then the bushes rustled, and two very strange men came walking out, their cloaks decorated with fancy red clouds.

_Akatsuki._

Then, one of them approached, the blue skinned one. Kisame.

"Hmm," He began, a grin already plastered on his face, "Sakura Haruno." He said in that slithery tone, almost seductive.

"Yeah? What of it?" She shot back.

Now his grin was replaced with a concerned frown. "You need to come with us."

"What if I refuse?" Sakura adopted a childish smirk, this was getting fun. But Tsunade has always told her 'Playing hard to get is the key.'

Hell, it was like she was repeating it. One day her and Tsunade went for a walk, Tsunade would step out of her office and paused to close the door by bouncing her hip off of it, like dancing the la-boom-ba. A man had literally stopped in his tracks to watch her.

The memory of her former mentor brought her back to the present, and the smirk faded away. Now Kisame and her were both serious.

He Smiled again. "If you refuse, we'll have to take you by force."

"Why do you want me to go with you?" Now she was getting curious. Why did the Akatsuki want her?

"We want you to come with us, because we know what you want." Spoke up Itachi.

Did they really know that she wanted revenge for her village?

"Alright. I'll go." She walked up closer to them, not letting her guard down.

"Good, Let's go."

And they ran off into broad daylight, to Rain country.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter: Pein, Sasori & Deidara

**Chapter 3 ~ Hello people, I wanna know what couples I should use in some one-shots I'm going to stir up. I hope you enjoy the third chapter! **

**Last time, after Konoha was destroyed Sakura was wondering around and met up with Itachi and Kisame who almost forced her into coming with them! But luckily she wasn't forced and went with them willingly. I hope your ready to meet the other Akastuki now, We're just getting started! **

* * *

_Last Time…_

_"Why do you want me to go with you?" Now she was getting curious. Why did the Akatsuki want her?_

_"We want you to come with us, because we know what you want." Spoke up Itachi._

_Did they really know that she wanted revenge for her village?_

_"Alright. I'll go." She walked up closer to them, not letting her guard down._

_"Good, Let's go."_

_And they ran off into broad daylight, to Rain country._

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

_Sakura trembled in her sleep, running away from that dreaded Sasuke._

_Once again, he was trying to kill her. She stopped abruptly, turned around and gave him the coldest glare she could adopt. _

"_Sasuke, take heed to this warning, your attempts at harming me will result in the certain and absolute death that will come upon you at the very moment you will least expect it. You may have taken my family from me, and robbed me of years of happiness with them, but the hell you are about to face, is unimaginable. How dare you think that you have any control over me, as you glare at me with that snake-like smirk. Each minute that passes, is another drop of your blood into the bucket of seething, demonic torture you are about to face." _

_He chuckled. "You're weak, like the others. Sakura, your words shall burn in hell with you. Prepare to join your family and friends." _

_And with that, he promptly lifted his sword, and stabbed himself again, through the heart._

* * *

Normal POV.

Sakura quickly sat up, light blue sheets ruffled. She was sweating, and breathing hard.

All of a sudden, she felt two strange chakra signatures in the room with her, alarmed, she looked around and found two figures hunched over a small desk, arguing about something.

Sakura's POV

I scooted over to the door but noticed another tall figure.

"Kisame!" I whispered.

His head bolted over in my direction but was quickly covered with a grin.

"Looks like pinky's awake."

That caused the others to look over too, a blonde with long hair and _gorgeous_ blue eyes.

Then there was a red-head with familiar chocolate eyes.

_Sasori?_

No, it can't be him, when she finally got rid of him _she finally got rid of him._

_Chiyo-baa-sama and I even took his pulse, stabbed that…container of whatever it was dozens of more times…Hell, we even squashed it! _

Normal POV

While she was in her daze, the two figures took the advantage and stepped closer, eyeing her suspiciously. "You okay, Kunoichi?" Kisame was getting suspicious too, her eyes were glazed over and fogged while she stared at the red-head. By then, he had caught on…

_She killed him._

"Sasori! Duck!" He brought his sword up to knock Sasori out of the way from Sakura's fist, her eyes still glazed over. He caught his footing before he hit the floor.

"What the _hell?_ un!" Deidara yelled at Sakura. "_What_ is wrong with you?" He asked, his arms flailing.

"I thought I _killed _you." Sakura said, venom practically dripping from her words.

Sasori had the nerve to bring up a smirk. "Nope."

"_How?" _She whispered just loudly enough for the 3 to hear. When no one answered she looked to her sides frantically. "Where's Itachi?"

"Looks like someone's developed a little crush~?" Kisame and Deidara sing-songed, causing Sakura to blush. "No-no! I just know he won't accuse me of liking one of _you_ freaks." She shot back. Then the room was silent.

Kisame's POV

I sighed to break the silence, since I knew Sasori wouldn't, and Deidara was too caught up in his own world to do anything but show off for the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"C'mon, Sakura, Let's go find Ita-" I was interrupted, "Woooahh~! _Sakura?_ What kind of name is that?"

Suddenly, a fist connected with the cheek of the blonde who spoke, ((Deidara)) with remarkable speed._ How can she be that fast? "My birth name."_

"Okay! Let's go." She turned to me and followed me through the long hallways lined with a few doors that lead to only the members knew where they lead to.

___________________Few minutes later______________________

Normal POV.

Kisame and Sakura finally came to a door as big as two doors put together, add another, divide one, subtract none and add another. Two doors!

Kisame knocked on the door and a quiet "Come in" could be heard over the echoes from the knocks.

Kisame pushed the door open and held it open for Sakura, she walked in alone.

Kisame whispered a little "I'll be outside." to her and left her in a dark room, only a small candle flickered and showed the corner of a large desk clustered with a few scrolls.

Silence filled the room for at least 4 minutes.

"Sakura Haruno, I have been informed that you would like to join Akatsuki. You understand that once you agree and prove to me that you are worthy of joining there's no turning back, right?"

"I understand."

"Good," And with that, he stood up and the whole room filled with light, after I blinked a few times and my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked the man over."

Orange messy hair, clean Akatsuki robe, piercings scattered all around his face.

"Sakura Haruno, welcome to Akatsuki."

* * *

**I was kind of uneasy at the end, let me know if you like it or if there's anything I should change. (: **

**I just wanna say THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS: **

**Okami X Ko X Bites**

**Inner Jashin**

**And a bunch of others I'm too lazy to add, thanks again! **

**Ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 4: How Sasori Became Human Part1

_Last time…_

_"Sakura Haruno, I have been informed that you would like to join Akatsuki. You understand that once you agree and prove to me that you are worthy of joining there's no turning back, right?"_

_"I understand."_

_"Good," And with that, he stood up and the whole room filled with light, after I blinked a few times and my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked the man over."_

_Orange messy hair, clean Akatsuki robe, piercings scattered all around his face._

_"Sakura Haruno, welcome to Akatsuki."_

* * *

Sakura's POV

It's the 14th of February which means it's Valentines day, I've been with the Akatsuki for at least 2 weeks now, I've figured out this: Sasori is human now, how? Well, I found out that his partner Deidara had placed an illusion on the place, you see, it's like this…

We failed to notice Sasori had an extra scroll and before we gave the killing blow, he threw it up in the air and it opened up, After it sprayed this illusion dust ((That's what Tobi calls it)) which made us fall asleep. Then Kakashi and Naruto found us and brought us back to Konoha, saying we might of passed out from exhaustion. All while Sasori and Deidara had escaped and reported back to Leader-sama about their "Mission". They had told him how skilled and strong I was and he sent Itachi and Kisame out to bring me back.

I also found out, The Akatsuki can be total sweethearts.

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura glided through the halls of the Akatsuki base quietly, noticing doors that were the other members, stumbling into the kitchen and finding endless hallways that were only there to confuse people.

But her greatest memory or adventuring was the kitchen…

* * *

Sakura's POV

After I walked into the kitchen, I failed to notice four pairs of eyes noticing me as I strutted over to sit at the table beside Kisame and Hidan, my new two favorite Akatsuki members.

Why were they my two favorites? Because they treat me like a little sister, we stay up and watch movies, drink together, joke with each other ect ect.

To tell you the truth, I can't wait to wring Orochimaru's neck, but for now I think I'll stay around the Akatsuki…

* * *

**END! WOO! Chapter 4 finished! I hope you guys like it! Be sure to check out my profile and other stories!**

**Later!**


End file.
